The Gugu Plant
by Guish Guish
Summary: Emmett finds a plant which has jucies that give the same effect of alchol. only vampires can drink it. really crazy and just joking around! Renesme's point of view, based a few years after breaking dawn. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Just to let you know Renesme is age 16. She is at the end of her growth and this is how she will be forever and ever. Jaocb is 17, and that is how he will be forever and ever.**

**hope you like my story!**

**R**enesme**PV**

The Gugu Plant

It was my turn to bat. Alice was ready to pitch. Mum and Dad were watching me ready for anything. This was my first game of baseball. Alice threw and I wacked it into the trees far behind dad. Crap, dad, he was the fastest. I quickly began running. 1st base...2nd...3rd...and home! i skidded to a halt to find Esme holding the ball over my foot.  
"OUT" she called. Damn! I slowly got up to see dad smirking at me, I scowled. I knew i would get him back for this.  
Dad was getting ready to bat, Alice gave me a heads up to where he hits the ball. So there i was standing in between 1st and 2nd base. The whole family, scattered around the field, was ready for him. Alice pitched a ball at dad, i would say that she purposefully made it too low for him. None of the less he hit it out straight over 2nd base. Mum shot off towards it, obviously trying to get him out aswell. I ran not to far after her.  
"Im open mum!" i called. Then out of nowhere the ball came thundering towards me. My hands shot up in instinct and surprisingly i caught it. Without thinking i pegged it at Esme hoping it would be powerful enough.  
"OUT!" Esme called looking rather shocked.  
"What!" Edward replied.  
"Whoo go Nessie!" Rose shouted. I looked over to mum who looked as happy as me!  
"No one has ever gotten Edward out before!" Alice excalimed excitedly.  
"What!" dad cried again.  
"Shes got a strong arm on her Edward," Carlisle teased.  
"Fine," Edward said quietly as he got up and took Emmett's place out in the field.  
"You're out!" chuckled Emmett as they walked past eachother.  
"Hey Ness, wanna pitch?" Alice asked.  
"Me?" i questioned, "but i don't know how."  
"Its ok, i will teach you."  
"Alice i actually want to have a good throw so i can do a good hit!" Emmett explained. Alice who was not even caring about Emmett, was carefully showing me how to pitch. To tell the truth, it wasnt that hard. I was standing in the pitchers spot. I carfully raised my hands, then pegged the ball straight at the bat. Emmett hit the ball and it flew high over the trees. Jasper and Alice raced eachother after the ball. Rose was not far behind, ready to catch and throw to home. But Alice and Jasper never came back and soon Emmett was running around the pitch for a third time. Then Alice and Jasper came out of the trees. "We cant find it!" Alice called. Then 6 vampires were running at high speed towards the trees. i quickly ran to join the hunt for the ball. "Nice one Emmett!" Edward shouted. i think he was still angry about getting out.

We all searched for the ball. We spread out in pairs. Carlisle and Esme, Emmett and Rose, Jasper and Alice and me, mum and dad travelled together. "You...are...very...good...at....errr.....throwing....Renesme," dad said quietly. "Im surprised. We should start practising together," dad was a little edgy, but at least he had gotten over it to talk to me. "I'd like that a lot dad, but we cant practise if the ball is missing," i told him sadly.  
"I can hear you, you know. And besides, its half your fault," said Emmett from far away.  
"What, her fault that she pitched a good ball," good, at least mum was sticking up for me.  
"Why dont we call off the search, i mean its a ball, Emmett can buy another one," i had made a good solution.  
"No can do little Ness. That ball was one of a kind. Cant find a ball thats stronger than it," Emmett replied.  
"Yeah, last time we played with a normal ball, Emmett basically exploded it," dad chuckled, good he was back to his normal self. By then the storm dyed down. Even if we did find the ball, it would be to still for playing. I noticed Emmett crouched on the ground, not in a pouncing sort of way, he was too close to the ground. Then he stood up, i saw in his hand a whole plant! He saw me looking at him and hind the plant in his jacket. He walked swiftly past me and smiled. I was so confused, Emmett was taking a whole plant back to the house, what? "Come on guys, lets head back to the house," Carlisle called over the trees. We all started running back towards the house, is was a far run, but we were all eager to get home. Not sure about anyone else, but i was tired. Dad came up next to me, "hop on my back." Dad carried me the rest of the way home, he knew i was tired. Soon i was in my bed, tucked up nice and warm. Mum and dad each kissed me on the forehead and turn out the lights.

* * *

I woke to see the sunlight shinging throught the window. I turned over. "Ahhh" i screamed. Before i knew it Emmett's huge ice cold hand was over my mouth. "Sshh, Im just using your computer, dont tell anyone though. Edward and Bella are visting Charlie, they said Jacob is coming at 9. You should go hunting with him, and yeah, that's all they told me to tell you." He took his hand away and turned back to the computer. I looked to the clock to see it was 8:57am. I quickly jumped out of bed. i ran to my wardrobe and got out some clothes to change in to. then i turned to Emmett. He saw me and realised that i needed to change. "Edwards room is open," Emmett said as he typed somthing into the computer. I stormed out of the room with my clothes and changed in mum and dad's room. After i quick check outside for Jacob, and seeing he wasnt here, i turned to go back to my room. Emmett took no notice of me, but then i saw that sitting next to him was the plant that he pulled out yesterday. "What are you doing?" i asked louder than usual to make sure he heard me. "Never you mind," Emmett answered. "But its my room i can just kick you out," after no reaction i tryed again "or i could tell mum and dad," still no reaction "but, i could all ways tell Rose," at last, he shot around and stood up, wow, i never realised how big he really is. I looked at the moniter, it was my desk top, he had closed all the programs. "Yeah you better go, im still gonna tell-" he cut me off with the rasing of his finger, as he picked up his pant he said "Jacob's here," then he left all to quickly. then his words sunk in, i raced outside to just see Emmett going throught the trees, and the i saw a big reddish brown wolf. "Hey!" i said excitedly, jacob and i were great friends, and he could talk to me through signs and noises. He pointed his nose in Emmett's direction and whimpered questionly. "Oh, never mind, lets hunt!" i climbered on his back and he ran through the trees.

We found some elk grazzing in a clearing, we parted two from the heard and soon had them on the ground. Jacob finished his then went off in to the trees to change, i was still hungry so i picked off a smaller one and drank while Jacob sowly walked in to the clearing. I finished off the elk and walked to meet Jacob. We settled under a tree and i lay in his arms. Jacob may have been sixteen, but we were basically partners. i loved jacob so much and he loved me, he would be with me for the rest of my life and i was happy with that. I told him about my baseball game and decided that Jacob wouldnt care about Emmett's life, so i told him about all the funny buissness he has been doing and Jacob was happy that he understood why Emmett was running from our cottage. Soon it was midday and we decided to go back to the house.

We came back to be greeted by mum and dad who had had a lovely morning tea with Grampa Charlie. I went to the kitchen to find a half eaten carrot cake, i took two slices and gave one to Jacob. I guessed that Charlie had given mum the cake, and she knew i would like it. Emmett's plant was sitting on the kitchen bench and then he leaped through the window with a milk bottle full of animal blood. Jacob and i stood watching him with one eyebrow raised. "Go away!" Emmett ordered, we slowly walked out and saw Alice and Jasper wrestling about in the floor. Rose got up and walked to the kitchen, after a while we heard her and Emmett laugh. I guessed mum and dad had gone back to the cottage. We ran to my room and i jumped on the computer. I went onto google and typed every letter of the alphabet and saw what recent things had been typed in. I stopped at 'G'. "Gugu plant? What the hell is that?" Jacob asked me as i clicked 'go'. i clicked the first one and saw. The site said that the Gugu plant has jucies that are poisonous to humans, but act like a form of alchol to the 'mythical' creature called 'vampire'. I read it aloud to Jacob as he was sitting on my bed, "If mixed with blood, the gugu juices when drunk will make vampires 'drunk'. But it will only make them very happy and do things that they wouldnt normally do. It will eventually die down when the gugu juices have stopped being consumed. Only full vampires should drink this, no other 'mythical' creatures. So Emmett is making alchol for vampires?" i asked myself, but Jacob answered "Well they have got to do somthing, and it will be fun, we can have parties and drink gugu!"  
"No, actually we cant, we are not full vampires." Then we heard a knock on the door and Alices voice beckon mum and dad to come to the house. We stayed put and waited till they were out the door and then jumped out the window and ran towards the house. We stopped at the back door to find Emmett standing in frot of us. "We have arranged a picnic with Quil and Claire, Quil is waiting at the front of the house have fun!"

* * *

**B**ella**POV**

Everyone sat in teh living, well everyone except Ness and Jacob. We listened to Emmett tell us about this gugu plant that was basically like alchol for vampires. But he said that Ness and Jacob were part human so they could not drink it other wise they would get sick. If humans drank it they would die. But he said that he has planted the plants around the house, and they grow very quickly and easily. Well, i thought, we are ready for the next vampire party. "To celebrate my findings, i have amde you all a gugu and bear blood cocktail. Each animal gives a different taste, and i will be doing tastings each night so you can find out your favourite animal and gugu cocktail." Rose brought the tray of cocktails around and we all took sips. Carlisle, looking very professional, said "its very good Emmett, but how many drinks does it take for us to get 'drunk'?" Emmett explained that it depended on how much gugu there is in your drink. I personally thought it was nice, everyone else must have thought the same because they were taking large gulps of it, Jasper, Edward and Carlisle had all finished their drinks, but all us girls were savouring it, but then Emmett brought out more of it and soon we were holding a party just for us.

Alice turned up the volume and we all danced around drink in hand. It was really fun. Carlisle and Edward were having a dance off on the coffee table, Esme was dancing and singing right near the stero, Emmett and Jasper were breakdancing, and Me, Alice and Rose were dancing together. We just danced around and thanked Emmett for the best fun ever! It was like being on drugs, we were just constantly happy and energetic. Me and Edward danced around on the table, we had great fun!

* * *

**R**enesme**POV**

I can home alone, Jacob went home, to find loud music being played and what sounded like a whole lot of partying. I raced inside and saw my whole, grown up, family dancing around like crazy people. Mum and dad were dancing on the coffee table! But then dad fell off and the whole room erupted with laughter. Strange what can happen in a hour or two. I looked around and noticed that they all had one thing in comon, they all had a glass of crimson coloured liquid, then i saw Emmett filling up his glass with the crimson coloured liquid. I ran over to him, "You didn't?" I asked, had he mad my family get drunk? "Ah little Ness! Come boogie!" Emmett said as he started dancing towards the middle of the room, he pulled me along and everyone was greeting me with smiling faces and they all were dancing together. Now i was starting to get scared, i ran out of the small crowd and grabbed the liquor, i went to the kitchen sink and poured all the mixture out. I dicided not to go back in to the lounge, for there were 8 extremely happy vampires wanting me to dance with them to the strange old music.  
I walked over to the kitchen window to get soe fresh air, i looked down to see a whole garden bed with what they call gugu plants. I thought that soon they would run out of energy, and get tired, and i would have to do everything. I started to walk out of the kitchen, heading outside so i could look up some more info on the gugu plant on my computer. Not thinking i started walking out to the lounge, only being intercepted by my parents dancing together, they took no notice of me and headed outside. Great so now i was going to have to put up with dunk parents, and i couldnt escape that. _What am i gong to do?_

* * *

**Well that was the first chapter. Its really fun writing this story cause its just a whole lot of crazy things mashed into one. **

**I dont know what else can happen, i think maybe they all get like hangovers, and they cant do much, and Carlisle cant work and stuff like that, but its not gonna go on for much longer. **

**haha that chapter was 2,671 words long! wow i didnt realise it was so much! awesome!**

**Laters! ;]**

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own twilight, new moon, eclipse or breaking dawn, nor the characters. however i do own the gugu plant!!kerching!**

**ok well here is the second chapter, thankyou to those people that reveiwed, but i would like more reveiws. cause the less reveiws i get then i think that not many people like my story, so my spirit will dampen, and the story gets worse and finishes badly, so its your choice to make me happy or sad, good story or bad story.....**

* * *

**R**enesme**POV**

The Gugu Plant Chap.2

I sat on my computer, listening to my parents dance and sing. I was glad that Jacob wasnt here to see this. I looked at every site there was on gugu plants, but none of them said what to do about 'drunk' vampires. She thought about writing a letter to the volturi, but then she realised that they might think that it is a risk to vampires and they needed to be stopped, A.K.A, killing my family for something that could be stopped easily. I thought about actually asking Emmett what to do, but thought wrong, Emmett wouldnt know what he would be saying, and probably ask me to join the fun. I shook the thought out of my head. i was then startled by my mobile buzzing on my bedside table. i quickly dashed to the phone knowing it would stop ringing anytime soon. "Hello?" i spoke quickly in to the phone. "Ness, i know what to do, dad gave the whole low-down." Jacob's voice was music to my ears."Jacob, thats great! Come over right now and help, dont worry mum and dad wont mind, just come through my window." To any other person they would think that would sound weird, but Jacob would understand, hopefully.

Jacob put his big wolf head through my window. I realised he didnt have any clothes. I went and got some from his draw. We realised that Jacob needed alot of clothes, so i filled up one of my drawers, so he would never be caught naked, and he wouldnt have to carry clothes every where. He went to the trees and got changed. And soon he was sitting on my bed telling me everything. He said that his father knew alot about the gugu plant, and said that the best thing for it was to go hunting although the vampires are tired, hunting is the only way to get better. I warned him about my parents before we walked into there room, i looked around the door first to make sure they werent doing something really embarrasing, luckily they werent. "Hey its Jacob!" mum shouted, "oh hey Jacoby!" mum burst out laughing after dads remark. "So how long 'til they loose their energy?" i asked Jacob quietly. "Not sure," Jacob mumbled back to me. We decided to go back to m room for a bit. "So your whole family is like that?" Jacob asked me once we were in the saftey of my room. "Yeah, i should probably go check on them." the last part was mufled because i was already starting to walk to the house. Jacob folowed without reluctence. He probably wanted to see a group of drunk vampires.

We clambered through the kitchen window. We carefully looked around the corner to see the rest of my family. They didnt have any more booze which was good. And i dont think that Emmett was making anymore, seeing as how he was lying on the floor. i rushed over to him. "Emmett what happened?" i asked him. "Breakdancing....make.....me.....break...." he groaned, atleast he was still alive. Jasper wasnt breakdancing anymore which was good. Jasper was dancing with Rose. Alice was dancing with Carlisle on the coffee table, and Esme was crouched next to Emmett. I went up to Alice and started asking her to dance with me, she came with me happily. We danced over to Jasper and Rose, then i ditched Alice and asked Rose to dance, and i pushed Jasper and Alice together. They looked really awkward, like on a first date or something. Anyway, i lead Rose to where Emmett was and sat her down next to Esme and pulled esme up. Emmett was slightly dancing by moving his hips from side to side. By now Carlisle was looking rather lonely, so i quickly dragged Esme on to the coffee table and pushed her with Carlisle. Unlike Jasper and Alice, who were still looking rather awkward, Carlisle and Esme imedietly started to dance together. When i turned around to go back to Jacob, he was already right behind me. He grabbed my waist and my hand and started to dance with me. I was a bit shocked, but glad tht we could dance together without he whole family watching us with eager eyes.

We danced with eachother for hours, no one cared about us, we just went on our own way. By about 11:00pm, everyone was settling down. Alice and Jasper had kicked it up a knotch. They went from, nervous dancing, to making out on the couch. I was glad that Emmett had risen, and was sitting with Rose, Carlisle and Esme were lying together on a one seater couch, very uncomfertable. Jacob and i headed away to check on mum and dad. We walked slowly, hand in hand. The moonlight shone down on Jacob's face. It was a perfect night, if you cancelled out the fact tht my whole family was ultra happy. Sooner than we thought, we were at the cottage. There wasnt much noise, obviously mum and dad had setteled down aswell.

We found them in there room, mum lying across dad's chest. I thought it was very cute. "Come on you guys. We are going hunting." I shouted at them as nicely as i could. "What? Why? We are too tired, come back later." Dad replied to me. "You will feel better if you hunt." Jacob said. "Just wait until morning. When we feel better" Mum groaned. "But you wont feel better." Jacob said "You will feel bad for the rest of eternity if you dont hunt, now!" mum and dad just groaned. "They cant hunt Jacob, we will just hunt for them," i said as i pushed Jacob around the corner. "Well, i dont know. I mean, they should learn for themselves the effects of gugu," Jacob replied softly. "Come on, you think _they_ can hunt!" i tryed to convince Jacob that we should just hunt for them. But then i realised that there might be some spare blood in the fridge. "There's blood in the fridge....." i mumbled outloud. "What?" Jacob asked rather startled. "Emmett got loads of blood, because he thought he could make lots of cocktails, but then i got rid of all the gugu juice, so there is still plenty of blood left over. We can give them all pure blood!" once i had explained this all to Jacob he looked completely unconfusled. We rounded the corner to mum and dad's room. "Come on guys, just come to the house, we will fix you, and make you feel so much better." Jacob and i had some trouble getting them up and adam, but we settled with Jacob carrying dad and me carrying mum. It wasnt very hard, and the walk/run to the house wasnt far. Soon we were handing out drinks of _pure _blood. Everyone livened up a whole lot more, but they were still not to full strength

Everyone was drinking there blood. People drifted in and out of the house. Jacob had to do some patrol, so he left...unfortunatly. It was about 9:30am when Carlisle realised he had a 7:30am shift at the hospital. He rushed around packing his suit case. Then he was out the door at 9:45am, he didnt bother driving he just ran as fast as he could to the hospital. After half an hour, Carlisle crashed the door closed, he looked at bit frustrated. "What happened?" Esme asked. "Carlisle got fired!" Emmett teased. "Shush Emmett. What happened honey?" Esme asked again. "They filled my shift, thought i was sick. They said that i didnt call, so they said i was untrustworthey. Im on the brinck of umemployment. There will be no more gugu." He said sternly. Emmett's cheeky smile turned upside-down. "You hear me? No more!" that was all he said. Then stormed up stairs. "He's joking. Right? Joking." Emmett laughed nervously, he didnt want to believe that there would be no more gugu. Esme wondered upstairs, obviously going to comfort Carlisle. We were all a bit shocked about everything that had happened.

It was a little tense at the mansion. If Carlisle got fired, then we would have to move cities, because it would be too suspicious because no one in our family would be recieveing money. So we couldnt 'support' ourselves. I walked back to the cottage and flopped on to my bed. It had been a tiring morning, i settled with surfing the net a pleasent past time.

* * *

**B**ella**POV**

"Right, now that Ness or either of the 'parents' are here, we can disscuss the matter that has been presented to us." he paused. "We can not let Carlisle be fired, but we all agree that giving up gugu juice, would make our lives dull and boring. So, ive devised a genius plan to solve our problem." As much as we wanted to believe Emmett, it just made sense to give up gugu juice once and for all. "We should set rules. So we dont get caught in this situation again. Well, rule number 1, dont drink if you have to work early in the morning. 2, there will always be 'after' blood in the fridge, this blood is to be drunk only after our party of gugu juice. Ummm.....well.....errrr.....anyone else got ideas?" Emmett's plan was good, but the rules werent that strong. "How about we dont drink lots of gugu, unless we are actually holding a party." Edward shot at Emmett. "Well, that could be done, but-" Emmett was cut of by Edward. "We can drink one or to glasses each night, so we are not of our faces every night." Emmett looked nervous, but Edward stood up for Carlisle. "Why dont we-" Alice perked up. A low groan came from everyone in the room. "But i was only saying that, if we have like a meeting each night. Emmett can show us a new flavour, Carlisle could show us some ettiquete, ummm.....well everyone can bring somthing to the meeting. And it will be good, cause Ness wont know about it cause she will be sleeping." Alice finished and there was a long silence. "Im in." I said breaking the tension. "Well so am i!" Rose agreed. "Alright then its settled," Emmett said. "Now we just have to tell the parents...."

"I guess. But you promise to keep those rules, and stick to them?" Carlisle asked after we had finished explaining him the rules of gugu. "Of course, but we will only do it if you allow us to." Emmett replied, he seemed to have taken the place as head of gugu. "Well, i supose so, but you must keep this promise. I dont want to be fired." Carlisle understood how serious we were, he soon agreed to obey the rules of gugu. So everything was settled, everyone agreed and that night we had a 'gugu meeting'. Emmett showed us a new mountain lion gugu cocktail. It was very good. I think he made it just for Edward and I seeing as how our favourite animal blood was mountain lion. "Cheers! To a whole new world of gugu!" Carlisle said. We all clinked our glasses together, and said cheers. It was great, but Ness had to miss out. I was positive that there would be a way to include her. And i was going was going to find out how, no matter what, her and Jacob would soon be partying with us.

* * *

**R**enesme**POV**

I sat on my bed, knowing that the rest of my family was having fun and i wasnt alllowed to join in. It was 11:00pm. If they were drinking gugu, and if Carlisle has to work tomorrow, I will kill them. They just dont think sometimes, and then they go off and drink until they cant drink no more so they end up wasted in the lounge, late for work or getting fired. I suppose i better check on them, i thought. I trudged over to the house, being careful not to make any noise, even if they were wasted i didnt want them to see me. I peeked through the kitchen window, there was no one in the kitchen which was good. I heard some faint mumbling coming from the lounge. Well they werent partying, so i thought that they werent drinking. So i calmly walked back to the cottage and lay on bed. Pretty soon after that i was sound asleep.

* * *

**Like it?**

**Sorry about canging POV all the time, its just that i thought you would need to know what was going on with everyone else in the family.**

**And now what do you do? REVEIW I SAY!!! And dont just add me as a favourite author or favourite story! Actually write something! it doesnt take long! Seriously, if i dont get atleast five reveiws for this chapter, you wont get another one. Im serious, if i say ill do something, i will do it!!! **

**Oh and if you ask, i can write in my next chapter (if i get five reveiws that is) to read your story. So basically i will give you and your story a mention. So you get rewarded for reviewing!**


End file.
